${3 \div 0.25 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {3 \div 0.25 = 3 \div \dfrac{25}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div 0.25} = 3 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {3 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 3 \times \dfrac{4}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{3 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = 12} $